


daylight: all of you, all of me

by jenniescub



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Taehyung is a bad boy they say, jennie is naive, jennie is shy, jikook are in denial, jimin and jungkook like each other, taehyung is litte shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniescub/pseuds/jenniescub
Summary: Jennie likes to think that her childhood friend Jimin is the only guy who understands her. But Kim Taehyung proves her wrong.





	1. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie witnesses Taemin confronting Taehyung. She gets scared and the latter calls her Doll. Jiyong, her bother, thinks Jennie should date Jimin, her childhood friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I am not really a great writer so...Thank you!

“Do you think sex feels good?” Lisa asks out of the blue, making Jennie and Chaeyoung look at her in shock. They are sitting around their usual table, having their lunch. Jennie blinks then looks at Chaeyoung, asking through her eyes and the blonde only shrugs.

“W-why,” Jennie coughs, “why are you suddenly asking that?”

Lisa pouts. “Well everyone seems so hype about it. I know about sex, generally. The guy sticks his ding in—“

“Okay, okay. Stop right there, buddy. “Chaeyoung cuts off, leaning her elbows on the table to look at Lisa. “Be honest with me. Have you been watching porn?”

Jennie’s eyes widen and she immediately looks around them, checking if anybody heard what Chaeyoung said out loud. She can’t believe her friends are shameless.

“No,” Chaeyoung narrows her eyes and Lisa shudders by how sharp it is. She rolls her eyes, “not exactly porn. But, remember when I told you the cheer squad and I was gonna watch a movie?”

Oh, the cheer squad. Jennie does not mean to be judgmental but, the cheer squad has a reputation. You know, the typical one. They love to be around the varsity players and all that. 

Lisa has just joined this year. They know Lisa deserves it because she’s amazing in dancing. But they still can’t help but worry about her being around the cheerleaders and this sudden interest in sex might be one to worry about.

Chaeyoung and Jennie frown but nods their heads.

“Well, I wasn’t aware they chose to watch fifty shades of grey—“

“That’s exactly porn!” Chaeyoung exclaims suddenly, shocking Jennie and the latter tries to hide her face from the onlookers. She is sure they already got attention from the nearby tables.

“It’s not porn, Chaeyoung. It’s a romance movie. Okay?” Lisa defends, rolling her eyes at her. Jennie votes it's considered as porn.

Chaeyoung scoffs, obviously so annoyed. She looks like she wanted to say something but decided in the end to just don’t say anything. Instead, she glares at Lisa.

They all become silent, awkward even. Jennie does not know what to say and do. She’s terrible at this.

Jennie thinks that it will be better now but then suddenly Chaeyoung speaks, “You know how Jennie and I are always worried that the cheer squad would corrupt you? Well, I guess it has started to soon than we predicted. The cheer squad is tainting you.”

This does not sit well with Lisa who couldn’t believe Chaeyoung just said that.

“Chaeyoung what the hell? Why are you like this?”

“Wow! We don’t cuss, Lisa,” Chaeyoung reminds.

“Well, I’m upset about how you put it that way. I was just asking.”

“And you obviously want to try. They’re peer pressuring you.”

Lisa is shocked if the jaw drop is not clear enough.

“I get that you’re mad that I’m now part of the so-called squad you hate so much but, I swear they are not that bad. Okay? They are not forcing me to do things I don’t want. It was just a simple question out of curiosity, god. I don’t know why you get so worked up.”

“Have you not been lis—“

“Guys,” Jennie starts, deciding it is enough, “Please stop arguing. We’re attracting other people’s attention now.”

It’s true and Jennie does not know how to handle public attention well. She gets all anxious and afraid, something she does not understand about herself. But she’s figuring it out. At least she tries to.

The two look around and realizes just how many students are now looking at their table. Their eyes land on Jennie who is already looking down, hiding from the uninvited stares. The two feel guilty and sorry.

They know about Jennie’s deal with public attention thing. As soon as they saw her uncomfortable, they regretted arguing.

Chaeyoung and Lisa look at each other, then to Jennie. Lisa reaches a hand on Jennie’s shoulder and smiles when the dark-haired girl looks up.

“Jennie, hey, uhm, are you alright?” Lisa asks. Jennie nodded. “I’m sorry we got really emotional.”

“Yeah sorry, Jennie. We’ll stop arguing. We’re really sorry,” Chaeyoung apologizes, but Jennie shakes her head.

“No—I mean it’s not about me but please, don’t fight. We’re friends.” She tries to explain but struggling to come up with anything that makes sense but yet, the two girls understand.

Maybe that’s why they are Jennie’s friends. They understand her even if she, herself, has a hard time expressing her thoughts or herself, for that matter.

Jennie smiles knowing she has great friends on her side. She is grateful to have them.

“Do you want to get to class now?” Chaeyoung asks and Jennie nods her head. “okay.”

Soon, the three girls stand up and head out of the cafeteria. They are on their way to their respective classes when Lisa gets hold up by her cheer mates.

The two, understanding, nods and just bids their goodbye to their friend and promises to see each other later. But the meaningful look Chaeyoung threw at the other girls does not get missed by Jennie.

“What are your remaining classes?” Chaeyoung asks her when they get to their lockers, unlocking them to take the books they are gonna need.

“I have math and history,” Jennie answers, taking her history and math books, locking it after. She waits for Chaeyoung.

“God, math,” Chaeyoung groans, slamming her locker shut, locking it before starts walking, Jennie beside her. “I hate math so much. I wish I have a music class only, instead. For like, the whole year.”

“That’s not gonna happen. We can’t just take one class, Chaeyoung. We’re seniors now.”

Chaeyoung snorts, looks at her friend’s face, void of any emotion. She smiles at Jennie then messes her hair, “you take things seriously. You’re so cute, Jennie.”

Jennie, surprised, frowns at what Chaeyoung said. Unable to think of anything to answer, Jennie opts to stay silent until they reach Chaeyoung’s classroom and the blonde once again messes Jennie’s hair then goes inside.

On the way to her class, Jennie’s mind keeps repeating what her friend said.  _ You take things seriously. _

Does she really do that? Does she take everything seriously? But isn’t supposed to be that way? 

A sigh escapes her lips and she makes her way to her seat, resting her books on her desk, noticing the rilakkuma sticker on one edge. Jennie finds herself smiling a little. Jimin did it.

Jimin is Jennie’s childhood friend. They are close and their families often spend Christmas together. Jennie spent almost every day with Jimin all her life and it was sad when the latter decided to transfer to another school last year.

Jennie likes to think Jimin is the only one who understands and gets her, who knows her very well. After all, they grew up together and Jennie feels at ease around him. It does not help that Jimin house is far from hers so she can’t always see him like she used to. They still spend time though, not always since Jimin is also busy with his new life, new friends. But every two weeks, on Sunday, they meet up and Jennie always waits for that day.

Back to the sticker, Jimin put it there, on her favorite desk when he came with her on her first day of senior year. He said it is to cheer her up now he’s gone. She appreciates it.

“Hey, asshole!”

Jennie, startled by the profanity, looks up to where it came from. By the door, Lee Taemin stands, clad in his usual varsity outfit, angry as he glares at a particular person in the room—Kim Taehyung.

The other guy stops conversing with his friends and looks at Lee Taemin, uninterested. He sighs, “What do you want?”

“What do I want?” Taemin mocked, making his way to where Taehyung is seated. Unfortunately, it’s in front of Jennie.

“Leave my girlfriend alone, you fuckface!” Taehyung spits, enraged. “She doesn’t want to fuck your small dick. Get it?!”

Jennie sees the way Kim Taehyung rolls his eyes, unbothered and unfazed by Lee Taemin’s shouting and demeaning aura. On the other hand, Jennie is about to have a heart attack.

“Son Naeun?” Taehyung asks, “I don’t care about her. She was the one who came up to me.”

“You liar! You flirted with her, fuckfac—“

“Look. I don’t know what lies she told you but I didn’t. It’s not my fault your girlfriend has hots for me and not y—“

Jennie’s eyes widen when suddenly Lee Taemin fists Taehyung’s shirt, shocking not only her but also the other students. She can hear loud gasps.

“Kim Taehyung!” Lee Taemin greets through his teeth, angrier than when he first stormed into the room.

“Let go of me,” Taehyung orders, sounding surprisingly calm.

“You fucking asshole.”

“Let go, Lee Taemin,” Taehyung challenges, hand now gripping around Lee Taemin’s wrist and Jennie can see it is so tight. She shivers at the sight in front of her.

The girl’s heart starts racing in her chest. Is a fight gonna happen? Are they going to hurt each other? Punch each other to…death? Jennie is panicking, eyes still wide.

After seconds of glaring into each other, Lee Taemin finally lets go but harshly. Kim Taehyung is about to grab him but thankfully, his friends stop him just in time.

“Ya, Lee Taemin. What the fuck? Just leave, dude,” one of Kim Taehyung’s friends said.

Lee Taemin is about to say something but then Kim Taehyung’s other friends speak up, too, “just…if you want to fight, don’t do it here.”

“Bet. I will crash this assho—“

“The teacher is coming!” One of the students shouts and whatever was gonna happen, it didn’t happen.

Lee Taemin goes out of the classroom fast before the teacher comes in, and the other students sit back down on their respective seats. But the obvious tension is still in the air.

And Jennie is still struggling to breathe evenly. And it does not help that Kim Taehyung looks back at her.  _ Why is she even seated behind him of all places? _

Kim Taehyung frowns noticing Jennie’s face and how obvious the latter is holding her breath. _ Oh, that’s why she’s struggling to breathe. _

“I can’t tell if you are shocked but seeing that you’re wide-eyed, you must be. You can breathe now, doll.”

Do…doll?!

Jennie’s eyes widen even more.

Kim Taehyung is freaked out.  _ What is wrong with this girl? _

He frowns and shakes his head, “weird.” He muttered before turning back to face front, acting normal again. All the students are, except Jennie.

That’s when Jennie finally releases her own breath. Kim Taehyung. He’s scary.

Kim Taehyung is really scary.

-

Once they are dismissed, Jennie hurriedly makes her way to her locker, returning the book she doesn’t need and only get what she will later tonight. After locking it, she finally walks out of the school where her brother is waiting in the car.

Kim Jiyong instantly smiles once he sees Jennie approaching, opening the door to the passenger seat from the inside.

“Hey there, little sister,” he greets, gum in his mouth and he smiles wider to her.

Jennie frowns a little at her brother loud chewing. “hello.”

“How’s your day? Made any new friends?” Jiyong asks, turning on the car and starts driving away.

Jennie settles on the seat comfortably, arms crossed in front and eyes kept looking outside the window. It’s a random question, she thinks.

“It’s alright,” she answers, barely a whisper but her brother still heard.

“Made any new friends?” Jiyong repeats.

“No. I already have Lisa and Chaeyoung.”

“Well, it doesn’t hurt to have new ones. Any guys hitting on you?”

Jennie wants to laugh. Any guys? No. Those guys at school don’t like girls like her. For them, she’s weird and boring and mundane. She’s not  _ exciting  _ like the other girls. Lisa, for example, who is a member of a cheer squad. Or Chaeyoung, who participates in the school band. Jennie is…Jennie is just the girl they don’t give a damn about.

The  _ untouchable _ .

It’s funny. Everyone has already dated or at least went on a single date or have guys hit on them and then, there’s her. No one is interested. But it’s not like she wants to date them, anyway. Jennie couldn’t care less of what they think of her.

She always believes that things will be different after high school.

This whole being popular and fitting in thing…Jennie thinks will not matter after they graduate. The reality is college, and then career. She can’t wait to leave for college.

“Jennie?” She hears Jiyong call.

“Hm?”

Jiyong smiles at his sister. “are you tired, nini?”

Is she tired? Yes. She is. So she nods.

“Take a lot of rest later. Is Jimin coming this weekend?”

“No. He said he’s busy with the competition. We’ll see each other next week, though.”

Jiyong nods before glancing at Jennie who, again, is deep in her thoughts. A sad smile makes it to his face. He knows. He knows Jennie is different from other students in her school and that’s why he can’t help but worry.

A high schooler like her should go to parties once in a while you know, or at least attempt to go to one, date and all those crazy things teenagers would love to do, but Jennie, instead, runs away from those things. Jennie likes being in her room during weekends, except when Jimin is visiting.

That’s why Jiyong is worried that Jennie is being bullied or something and other students hate her. But her friends, Lisa and Chaeyoung, assured him that Jennie is no way being picked on. And that lead Jiyong to think that, Jennie is just different…she’s unique.

“I can feel you staring.” Jennie mutters even if she isn’t looking. “what is it, Jiyong?”

“I…” Jiyong sighs, focusing on the road. “don’t you want to have a boyfriend? Like you know, go out and watch movies? Go on cute dates?”

Yes. Jennie wants to, but she’s not going to admit that. Especially not to her brother. So she shakes her head. “no. They’re a waste of time.”

“I mean, yeah but you’re going to have a lot of fun.”

“They’re just going to give me a headache. I see couples at school fighting because either they don’t really like each other after all or they are stupid because they want to fit in. I’m okay being alone.”

A sigh escapes Jiyong’s lips, defeated. They finally reach their house and park outside.

“But you don’t have to be. “ Jiyong starts before Jennie could open the door, “why don’t you date Jimin?”

Jennie looks at her brother, a little frown evident on her face. “what?”

“I mean, you like Jimin, right? You’ve spent a lot of time together and you knew each other very well by now. Why don’t you, you know, take a leap and upgrade your relationship?”

“You’re stupid,” Jennie mutters rolling her eyes.

“What? For helping my sister have a boyfriend?”

Jennie is irritated now. How could her brother think like that?

“Jennie, listen to me. Since he’s coming next week, how about you—“

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Jimin is gay.”

“Oh.”

“You didn’t know?” She asks her brother who is surprised. Jiyong shakes her head. “look, appreciate you being concerned for me. But, Jiyong, I am single by choice. Ok? I’m happy with my life and I don’t want any sweaty teenage boy to ruin that. So please.”

Jennie is angry, Jiyong notes. It’s rare to see Jennie angry. He thinks it’s something new.

Instead of saying anything more, Jiyong nods, understanding and regretful.

“Okay. I’m sorry, Jen.” He says pulling Jennie for a hug in which Jennie just lets him. “Forgive me, little bean.”

Jiyong feels Jennie nod. “I forgive you. Just don’t do it again.”

“Yes. I promise I won’t.”


	2. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie agrees to go to Jin's party. She meets Taehyung. Jimin goes to fetch Jennie. Jungkook and another guy fight.

On Thursday, Jennie has seen Kim Taehyung again fighting with Lee Taemin. Not physically, but they keep throwing hurtful words to each other. It always scares her how brutal they look. Mostly, Lee Taemin, though. He always looks so ready to kill.

The last word sends shivers through her spine.

Why do they have to do it in front of her locker, really?

Jennie remains standing a few meters away from them, just waiting for them to leave. And each minute she grew impatient. She really needs to get her chemistry book.

“What are you doing?”

Jennie jumps when she heard Chaeyoung’s voice near her ear.

“Chaeyoung.” She calls.

“I said what are you doing just standing here?” Her blonde friend asks. She has a guitar bag slung over her back, and some music sheets on her hand.

“Uhm, Kim Taehyung and Lee Taemin are fighting.” She says, glancing at the two boys.

“Ugh again? Gosh, this is Son Naeun’s fault.” Chaeyoung mutters, maneuvering Jennie to walk the other way.

Jennie pouts realizing she won’t be able to get her books not until the two boys leave.

“Son Naeun?” Jennie asks, looking at her friend.

“Son Naeun is Taemin’s girlfriend and she seems to like Taehyung. There’s a rumor that the two slept together.”

“Son Naeun and Lee Taemin?”

“No. Naeun and Taehyung. Do you remember that one party last Saturday when I asked you to come but you didn’t?” Jennie nods. “Someone saw Taehyung entering a room with Naeun.”

“Is it true? Kim Taehyung seems to deny it.”

Chaeyoung shrugs. “No one really knows, you know. People aren’t trustable nowadays.” True, Jennie agrees. “Anyways, have you seen Lisa? She promised to meet me earlier.”

Jennie shakes her head. “I didn’t.”

“Ugh I’m going to k word her,” Chaeyoung says, annoyed. “Is Jimin coming to visit you this weekend?”

“No. He, uhm, he has rehearsals. You know, competition is near.”

“Perfect!” Chaeyoung claps, her smile wide. Oh no. “Come to Jin’s party tomorrow.”

“Oh no—“

“I’m not accepting a no. Please, Jennie. Come to Jin’s party. You always turn me down every time I ask. Please. Just this once.”

Jennie stares at her friend, contemplating. Yesterday’s event flashed in her mind. She heard the conversation Jiyong and their parents had of how Jennie isn’t like the kids of her age. How she doesn’t rebel or go to parties. How she does not do what normal teenagers like her do. She doesn’t understand why that is a bad thing.

_“I think your sister is weird. Don’t you think?” Her father asked._

_“She’s not weird. She’s unique, dad.” She heard his brother replied._

_“Well, for a starter she doesn’t rebel and always locked herself in her room. She doesn’t even come home any later than 6 pm. Do you think she’s being bullied?”_

_“Isn’t that a good thing? Jennie is a responsible teen. You should be happy. And no, she’s not being bullied. Her friends reassured me.”_

_“it’s just odd. Hopes your sister is okay.”_

_“She is, mom. Don’t worry about that.”_

Jennie is hurt that her parents think of her that way just like everyone else. It hurts when first it was her brother and it hurt more when it came from her parents.

“Jen?” Chaeyoung calls.

“Uh, sure,” she says, blinking a few times to stop her tear.

“What?” The blonde exclaims, totally surprised and not expecting for Jennie to agree.

The dark-haired girl nods, trying to give a smile. “I will go to Jin’s party this Saturday.”

And that’s when Chaeyoung’s jaw drops and in seconds, she is leaping to hug Jennie all of a sudden, repeatedly saying oh my god.

Jennie chuckles at her friend’s reaction.

She guesses this is it. A leap for a change.

-

“Come out now, Jen!” Chaeyoung shouts.

Jennie takes a deep breath once she sees Chaeyoung and Lisa in their living room, thrill and excitement evident on their faces. Jennie’s parents are also there to her surprise and her brother in the kitchen counter, munching on an apple.

Something tells her that Jiyong is worried. Which Jennie doesn’t understand because it’s not like she’s going to be hurt or something at the party…right?

“You look so pretty!” Lisa compliments, fixing Jennie’s necklace, a small J pendant hanging around her neck.

“Chaeyoung has great tastes.” She says truthfully, shooting her blonde friend a sincere smile. Jennie looks down at her outfit.

She actually likes her outfit—a black check mini dress and a pair of low heeled ankle boots Jennie managed to find in her room. She refused to wear the heels Chaeyoung brought for her. But still, she likes what she saw earlier in the mirror.

“Jennie,” she hears her mom gasp. “My pumpkin, you look so lovely. Right, hun?”

“Yes. My beautiful daughter,” her father adds.

A crimson blush appears on her cheeks and she ducks her head to hide it.

“Psh, she doesn’t look any different to me,” suddenly Jiyong speaks, strutting over and stop in front of his sister. He smiles at Jennie. “She always looks the same to me.”

“Are you saying I look ugly?” Jennie scowls, ready to hit her brother.

“No. I’m saying, my little bean always looks so pretty.” She hits him anyway. “What time are you gonna be back?”

“Uhm—“

“Mrs. Kim agreed we can stay out until 11. As long as we’re the ones driving her back home,” Chaeyoung answers for Jennie. Her parents nodded, who seems actually excited about for this. _Oh, they must be. _It’s her first party since Irene’s birthday party. And that was years ago. Five years.

“Want me to give you a lift?” Jiyong offers.

“Ah, no it’s okay. My big brother is driving us. He should be here in a minute.” A honk. “Oh! That must be him! I think we should go now.”

Jennie turns to her parents who hugged her and told her to take care and have fun.

“Remember. No drinking. Okay, sweetheart?” she nods.

The three girls steps outside and before Jennie could get in the car, her brother suddenly calls for her. She turns to see him slightly running to her.

“Here,” Jiyong starts, taking off his dark blue jacket, putting it over Jennie. “It can get cold while you’re there.”

Jennie wears it properly before she eyes her brother’s face.

“You’re worried.” Jennie points.

“Of course, I am,” Jiyong admits. “My little sister is going to a party. A party she’s not fond of. Yes, I am worried.”

“Don’t. I’m going to have fun.” Jennie says to ease her brother’s worry although she sounds unsure even to herself. But her brother only smiles.

“Yes, you do that. Just don’t let them force you to do what you don’t like or drink what you can’t. Okay?”

Jennie nods. “Okay.”

A pat on her head, something Jiyong always does. “Have a lot of fun and come home safely.”

-

They made it.

They reach Jin’s house with ease. Well, Jin’s family has the biggest house in their town, of course, they wouldn’t get lost on their way.

Jennie stares at the huge amount of people in front of her. Surely, Jin’s family is really well-off. The house has a massive space and it doesn’t look really ordinary at all. It screams WEALTH.

She blinks when a sudden surge of anxiety started trickling at the back of her head, making her take a seat on the long couch. Oh no. She promised herself not to be a killjoy, so could have fun with her friends.

_Breathe in, breath out._

Where is Chaeyoung?

Lisa is not beside her because the cheer captain called for her, so she should be with Chaeyoung right now. Oh, drinks! Chaeyoung told her she’s getting them drinks.

Where is she?

Nervously, Jennie prods on her bottom lip as she searches her eyes around the room for a certain blonde. She rubs her hands together on her lap.

_You need to have fun._ She tells herself in her mind.

Finally, just when she’s about to piss herself, Chaeyoung pushed through the sweaty people in front of her to make way to where Jennie is seated.

“Chaeyoung!” Jennie immediately calls.

The blonde smiles at her, taking the space beside her and hands her a can, instead of a regular red cup she sees almost everyone is holding. Including Chaeyoung.

“Here. Take it. It’s just soda.”

Jennie takes it in her hand and feels the cold.

“Couldn’t afford to break your parents’ trust as early,” she says. “They might not let you go ever again.” Jennie appreciates Chaeyoung not disobeying her parents and not giving her alcohol.

“Thanks.” Jennie smiles a little.

“So how is it? How’s your first party experience so far?” Chaeyoung questions through loud music and people’s cheers.

“Well,” Jennie starts. “Not so bad.” She sucks, really. “I mean, I’ve only been here for 30 minutes max. I wouldn’t know what a party really is like already.”

Chaeyoung giggles, reaching over to pinch Jennie’s cheek. “You are seriously so adorable.”

Jennie doesn’t know how to take that so she ducks her head instead.

A few moments passed and Jennie is finally getting the hang of it. Especially when one of the students started making a scene, making a fool out of himself that caused a lot of them, even her, to laugh.

The others shout for him to continue. The guy, obviously had a lot to drink, agrees, continuing his antics. Then suddenly it got real sexy when he pulled a girl for a kiss all of a sudden. Jennie turns her head away.

“That’s Jung Jaehyun,” Chaeyoung sudden mutters.

“Huh?”

“That guy over there by the kitchen counter talking to Jeon Jungkook. That’s Jung Jaehyun. The guy I’ve been in love with since like…forever,” her friend continues, obvious blush tainting her cheeks.

Jennie looks at the said guy and recognizes him immediately. Oh yeah, Jung Jaehyun. The singer guy Chaeyoung has a crush on.

“He’s so gorgeous. Oh, my God,” Chaeyoung squeals. “I really want him to notice me. I wonder if he can still remember me. We used to go to Sunday mass together in fifth grade.”

“Why don’t you talk to him to find out?” Jennie suggests that made her friend scowl at her.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Can’t you see? He’s talking to his friends. I can’t interrupt. You know.” Chaeyoung sips on her red cup. “Besides, he’s one of those guys now. The type of guys you can’t just talk to without having to offer something in return.”

The obvious sadness does not miss Jennie’s eyes.

Why do people categorize themselves? Jennie does not understand the concept of being ‘too popular to give a damn and talk to commoners’ kind of thing. For her, it doesn’t make sense.

All of a sudden, Jaehyun stands up and starts walking her way to the door.

“Chaeyoung, go after him.” Jennie did not know what washes over her when she said that to Chaeyoung.

“Are you nuts? Why would I do that?”

“You said you knew each other, right? Go and talk to him.” Jennie says, a slight push on her friend’s back. “You’re friends.”

“We’re not.”

“Yes, you are. Go.”

Chaeyoung considers the idea and it is obvious she is but then she frowns. “No. I can’t leave you alone, silly. I promise I’ll take care of you for the rest of the night.”

Jennie rolls her eyes then fishes out her phone showing it to Chaeyoung. “I have my phone with me. I’ll text you, you’ll text me. I will be okay. Just talk to him before he leaves and you don’t get a chance again.”

The frown turns to a smile and then Chaeyoung is standing up. “I promise I’ll be right back.”

Jennie smiles wider at that. “Okay.”

“Okay. Thanks, Jen.”

Well, Jennie hopes it will turn out good.

Barely five minutes passed but Jennie is feeling anxious again. She’s alone and has no one to talk to. She saw Lisa from across the room talking to a guy but she doesn’t want to interrupt anything. She may be naïve but it’s obvious they are flirting.

At least the guy is decent looking. As far as she knows, he isn’t one of those varsity guys.

_Everyone seems to know what to do and what they want._

She looks down at her can, swirling the content before she sucks down her whole drink, deciding to go out a bit when the crowd starts to lose a bit more of themselves.

Jennie goes out of the back door where she saw a couple making out in one dark corner. Her face distorts once she hears them moan. Hurriedly Jennie walks away from the gross bodies grinding on each other.

Surprisingly, the back is almost vacant, aside from some other guys passed out on the ground. Jennie hopes they’re still alive.

Jennie’s eyes sparkle seeing the huge pool, water look so blue and the lights from the bottom make it more beautiful.

“Wow,” she reacts.

Jennie sits on the edge, frail hand tries to feel the water. It’s cold.

“Love the water?”

Jennie jumps hearing the voice, turning her head to her right to see a figure standing not too far, and feels alarmed.

“Uhm…”

She regrets leaving the couch almost instantly. The thought of going back inside crosses Jennie’s mind but then the guy saunters towards her and that’s when recognition washes over her.

“Kim Taehyung,” Jennie mutters unconsciously.

Kim Taehyung gives a little nod, confirming it is him and Jennie suddenly feels scared. She still can see the look on his face that time he and Lee Taemin had a fight.

She should leave but Jennie can’t move even if her mind screams for her to do so. Jennie is…echanted at the sight.

Taehyung smirks, “I like that stupid look on your face.”

“Huh?” Jennie swallows the growing lump in her throat.

He doesn’t answer her. Instead, he approaches and takes a seat beside her. Jennie tenses on her spot but her eyes kept examining his every move.

“It’s my first time to see you at a party,” Taehyung says, not looking at her. “I did not see you at last week’s party either. First time?”

Jennie clears her throat, “Ah, yeah. Kinda.”

“Kinda?” he asks, this time eyes on Jennie and the latter wants to combust under his piercing gaze.

“My first time, you’re right.”

Taehyung grins, raising an eyebrow at her. Swear Jennie wants to yeet right now. And then he scans her and that’s it, Jennie loses her mind.

Why is Kim Taehyung so intimidating?

“Are you, by chance, scared, Doll?” He asks, slowly turning his body around.

There’s that again. The nickname he called her last time, too. Jennie can’t forget that. She doesn’t look plastic, why does Kim Taehyung call her that?

“I…I don’t know,” Jennie answers, aware that Taehyung is studying her which doesn’t help at all if you ask her.

“Do I scare you?” He rephrased, leaning to Jennie’s personal space. Jennie internally panicked. No no no.

Why is Kim Taehyung coming close? Okay, that’s it. She’s panicking for real. And the guy must have noticed that because once he flickers his eyes across her face, he lets out a chuckle and then he’s leaning away, back to facing front.

Jennie releases a relieved sigh as she blinks at the guy beside her. She needs to leave. She does but for the second time tonight, Jennie doesn’t move an inch from where she’s seated by the pool. Instead, she stares at Kim Taehyung.

She studies him—his face, his ear, his eyes, his tall nose, and his lips. Jennie’s eyes not leaving any corner unchecked, unseen.

“You having fun?” he asks. “Is the party okay to you?”

“It’s…It’s okay.” She answers, nodding.

“You don’t have to lie. I can see you don’t like this type of thing. No offense, but you look like someone who would rather be alone in your room doing whatever you feel like doing than be here.”

How…how does he know?

“None taken,” she assures. “That’s actually me.”

“Figures.” Taehyung smirks, “You know you can always leave. This party sucks anyway.”

“I can’t leave my friends. They’re, uhm, they’re having fun.” Jennie catches her bottom lip between her teeth, aware of how fast her heart is racing in her chest.

Taehyung hums and the two fell into a long silence, just them staring into space, briefly minding their own business. Jennie wonders how long it took before she hears his voice again.

“What’s your name?” she hears him ask.

“Jennie. Jennie Kim.” She doesn’t mind her inner self scolding her.

Kim Taehyung nods, “I’m Taehyung.”

_Yeah, I know._ I hear about your rumors a lot.

“You should really go inside. It’s getting cold out here.” Taehyung suddenly speaks, glancing at her. “Your friends must be looking for you now.”

Why is Kim Taehyung so…nice? A lot different than the times she saw him at school.

“I…” Jennie tries but can’t even form a proper word. So she just let it go and stood up to leave like what Kim Taehyung said.

She starts walking back to the door when she hears Kim Taehyung says, “It was nice meeting you, Jennie.”

Jennie stares at his back. Kim Taehyung remains facing the front, not even looking at her.

She swallows. “Me too,” she replies and then she’s entering back the house again to look for her friends.

That’s when she hears a very familiar voice above the music, shouting.

“Don’t fucking touch me!”

Jennie hears it again. She can’t be wrong. She knew who that is. She starts looking for the owner of the voice, almost frantically. By the sound of it, he must be in trouble.

And then there’s a loud collective gasp and a guy suddenly knocked down on the floor. Then a punch. Followed by another. Jennie is shocked to witness the commotion happening in front of her.

“Jeon Jungkook! Stop!”

Jennie scans the crowd and there she sees him—Jimin, in the middle of the room trying to get in between the two guys throwing punches at each other. No, Jimin!

“Jungkook! Please stop!” Jimin yells, but the two guys aren’t in any way going to stop.

The guy, Jungkook, delivers a hard kick to another guy’s chest, sending the latter to the ground again, coughing. Jungkook looks like he’s about to kick him again when Jimin gets in front to stop him, hands pushing at Jungkook’s chest.

“Jungkook, stop it now!” Jimin says angrily, glaring at the taller guy, but Jungkook is looking at the other guy on the floor. “Look at me, jerk. Stop right now.”

Jungkook, getting back to his senses, finally looks down at the smaller guy in front of him. His gaze softens but only for a while and then he is storming out of the room.

Jimin sighs, shaky. That’s Jennie’s cue to approach him.

“Jimin!” Jennie calls, running to him.

Jimin hears and his eyes widen to see Jennie, realizing she must have seen the fight. “Jennie.”

“What are you doing here?” she asks, still shocked but can’t allow panicking for herself, even if the attention from the other people is already affecting her a lot.

“I came for you. I just got here. Your parents told me you went to a party and I was worried so I came for you,” Jimin explains but his mind is somewhere else. Jennie knows. He’s worried about Jungkook.

Jimin is torn and Jennie can see it.

“Go, Jiminie,” she says. Her best friend frowns. “Jungkook, he needs you. Doesn’t he?”

“I…I can’t leave you. I’m supposed t—“

“It’s okay. I’ll be here. I came with my friends. You should go to him,” Jennie convinces her friend.

“But—“

“Go, Jimin-ssi,” Kim Taehyung suddenly butts in, startling the two friends.

Taehyung meets Jennie’s questioning look before he looks at Jimin, “I’ll look after her. Go on before Jungkook starts breaking shits again.”

Jimin looks at her best friend who just nods, encouraging. He sighs, turning to Taehyung. “Alright. Don’t let her go home alone.”

Taehyung nods. Jimin turns to Jennie, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“Okay.”

Jimin hurries out of the house, leaving Jennie with Taehyung. Suddenly, she feels Taehyung ushering him out of the house, too with a hand on her back.

“W-Wait, where are we going?” Jennie starts to ask, finally panicking.

“You heard him. I’m driving you home,” he says, opening the door and once they’re outside, Jennie sees Jimin motorbike speeding away.

Jennie worries for her best friend.

“Come on,” she hears Kim Taehyung mutter,

“I’m not leaving without my friends,” Jennie says.

“Who? Lisa? She already left with Momo. And I haven’t seen your other friend around, too,” Taehyung states.

They already left?

Jennie fishes her phone out of her pocket, unlocks it. She’s about to call Chaeyoung when she saw her texts.

_from: chaeyoung_

_hey._

_@ uncle pops atm w/ jjh_

_i ran in 2 jimin. he said he be the one_

_taking u home. so im not going back to jin’s anymore_

_wait for jimin_

_don’t leave yet_

_wait for jimin. ok?_

another one.

_from: chaeyoung_

_text me when u get home_

“Jennie,” he calls and oddly, the way he said her name, it sends unexplained feelings to Jennie.

She still must be under his spell just like earlier at the pool.

“Let’s go. It’s already late. I’m taking you home.”

Jennie sighs but nods, then they’re walking to his car. It’s black and neat-looking. Taehyung opens the door for her before sauntering to the other side, the driver’s seat. He settled in and Jennie did the same, closing the door.

“Where do you live?” Taehyung asks through the sound of his engine revving up.

“Not too far. 22 Cornelia Street,” Jennie answers, looking down to her hands on her lap.

Eyebrows perk up, Taehyung looks over at Jennie. “That’s my street, too.”

“We must be neighbors, then,” Jennie mutters, not even looking at Taehyung. She sighs.

“Hey, Jungkook is my friend. I know he won’t hurt Jimin. No again. He’ll be fine. Don’t…worry.”

Taehyung starts driving away but Jennie still can’t help but worry for her friend. She’s afraid the same thing will happen again.

She still remembers how hurt Jimin was last year and she can’t afford to see him like that again. She doesn’t want him hurt because of Jungkook again.

Jimin. Jimin who’s in love with Jungkook, and at the same time, the reason why he transferred schools, the reason Jimin is away from her now.

Seeing that Jimin still cares for Jungkook really frightens Jennie. She hopes this time it’s different. She hopes there are no breaking hearts again. Especially not her best friend’s.

The ride to Jennie’s house is filled with dead silence. Neither of them attempted for a conversation. Truthfully, Jennie wasn’t in the mood anyway. Even if Kim Taehyung tried, she knew she won’t talk much. So it’s better that way. And she appreciates it.

The only time Taehyung broke the silence is when they already reached Jennie’s house.

Jennie turns to Taehyung, “Hmm, thank you, Kim Taehyung.”

Taehyung nods a little, “You should get inside. I think your brother is waiting.”

Jennie looks back to check and sure it is none other than Kim Jiyong who is waiting on the porch.

She nods, a hand reaching for the door and it opens. “Bye. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Jennie.”

Somehow, even with the worry in her mind, Jennie’s cheeks managed to feel hot, tainting them with crimson color. She immediately turns away and gets off the car, not looking back at Taehyung as she approaches her brother, even after she hears him drive away.

As expected, Jiyong has that confusion written all over his face and a series of questions in his mind.

He looks at Jennie. “That’s not Jackson’s car,” he blurts out, pertaining to Lisa’s brother. “Who’s that, Jennie?”

“That’s…” Jennie considers lying but the look on his brother’s face isn’t one to mess with. She sighs, “That was Kim Taehyung. He’s Jimin’s friend. Jimin asked him to drive me home since I didn’t want to ride his motorbike.”

“A guy?” Jennie frowns at her brother but nods anyway. “A non-Jimin guy.”

“A what?”

Suddenly, Jiyong has that creepy smile and Jennie knew immediately he’s up to no good. Jiyong claps his hands together, narrowing his eyes on his sister.

“Let me meet him.”

“What? Why? No, don’t answer that. No.”

“Let me meet him or I will tell Mom and Dad that some other guy drove you home instead as agreed.” Jiyong blackmails, still with that creepy smile Jennie dreads to see on her brother’s face.

“Are you serious? Why?” Jennie demands, can’t believe her brother just said that. Jiyong nods. “And if I don’t?”

Jiyong shrugs, heading to the door, leaving Jennie dumbfounded.

“Jiyong,” she calls sternly.

“Just trust me, little bean. So what do you say?” he crooks his neck to regard Jennie with a knowing look.

Jennie is annoyed. Really annoyed with her brother. Why is he getting crazier as the day goes by?

She swallows hard. “Fine. But I can’t promise he’ll agree to meet with you.”

“Why not?”

Jennie pushes his brother out of the way and gets inside their house. The cold is making her angrier.

“Because you’re crazy,” Jennie mutters, going upstairs.

Jiyong only grins, “And so, I’ve been told, little bean.”


End file.
